Crossed (A Percy Jackson and Austin & Ally Jessie crossover!
by PrettySnuggies
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are at central park, it turns so are Luke, Emma, Zuri, Robby and Jessie. Then, it appears as if Austin Moon is playing timesquare again! They are all brought together.


Authors Note: So I am not a huge fan of disney channel, but I thought, WHY NOT?  
-Percy-  
"Wise girl slow down!" I shouted, running after her. "Come on, you scrawny self!"  
"Annabeeeeth!"  
NYC was full of people, so I could barely tell were Annabeth was. Finally, she stopped, and I crashed into her. "Seriously, Percy? You're so stupid."  
"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."  
When we finished high school, Wise girl and I got a house, and now we're living with each other. Right now it was December, and it was freezing. "Hey, Percy," Annabeth asked. "Have you ever been to central park?"  
"No, why?" I asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
"I want to go there, we could be kids again. Or at least I can be a kid again."  
"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," I sighed. "But, let's go!"  
We walked there, which by the way, hurt my feet.  
"Woah," Annabeth said. "Look." She pointed to a rock climbing set. "Want to see who can get through it faster."  
"I'll win."  
"Haha, funny," Annabeth said, running to it. "Hey, that's not fair!" I said, running after her. She climbed up the wall, and was a split second faster than I was.  
"No competition," Annabeth yawned, hanging upside down from the top of the rock.  
"Shut up."  
"Do you hear that, Percy?"  
"Hear what?"

"That, Percy," She smiled. "Is me winning."

I jumped off the rock, doing a flip in the air.  
Wise girl did the same thing. A kid stood gaping at us.  
"Well, hello there," Annabeth said.  
"Are you talking to me?" He asked.  
"Yeah," She said. "Who else?"  
"A girl talking to Robby?" Another kid said, walking up to us. "What has the world come to?"  
He looked at Annabeth. "Well, hello, baby." He said.  
Annabeth and I laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?" The kid asked, confused. "Don't you want all of this?"  
"Well, aren't you adorable," Annabeth smiled. "You're like a puppy."  
"Thank you," He said, flipping his hair to the side like Justin Beiber. "At least someone understands my cuteness."  
"What's your name, Freckles?" I asked.  
"My name is Luke."  
(Oh crud)  
Annabeth's face dropped. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My handsomeness to much to handle?"  
Annabeth shook her head, and smiled. "I'm going to call you Freckles."  
Two girls walked up to us. "I'm sorry if these two dork faces are bothering you," The blonde hair girl said. "Have you seen my beautiful face?" Luke asked.  
"Shut up, Luke."

"You shut up, Emma."  
The other girl shook her head. "I am siblings with the most stupidest people in the world."  
"I am dating one of the most stupidest men in the world," Annabeth said. "Hey!"  
"We have stupid people in common," The girl nodded. "I'm Zuri." -IS THAT SPELLED RIGHT?-

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Wise girl said.

"You have a princess name!"  
"Trust me, I'm no princess," Annabeth laughed.

"You look like a princess," Luke said. Robby nodded.

"And you look like a puppy."  
"You don't talk much," The blonde hair girl said to me. "My name is Emma."

"Percy."  
"Percy Jackson?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, curiously.  
"You're mom works at the candy shop!" I took a deep breath. He isn't a monster.  
"Yup."

"Is there any chance you can get me some candy?"  
I laughed. "I don't know, I moved out my mom's house a year ago."  
"Really? Wow you're old."  
"Nine teen."

"What is it like to have freedom and do whatever you want?" Emma asked, pushing Luke out the way.  
"Well, I wouldn't say we have free-"

She giggled. "You're funny."  
"Um- thanks?"  
She laughed again, and Annabeth's eyes flamed. "Who's your favorite singer?"

"I guess, Sam Smith?"  
"I like Sam Smith, but I like Austin Moon better. Do you know him? You probably do, he's so cute. I've actually met this one time at New Years Eve. My sister got stuck in the ball thingy."  
"I haven't heard of Austin Moon," I said. "But, that's just me."  
"I could show you some music by him, why don't you come to my house?"  
"We just met-"  
"Are these kids bothering you?" A girl said walking up to us. "Go play," She said to them all. "Shoo, shoo."  
They sighed, and ran off. "Kids," She muttered.

"Are you their mother?"  
"No, no-no," The girl said, quickly. "I'm their nanny, well a struggling actress."  
"Well we wish you the best," I said. "By the way, my name is Percy and this is Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you," The girl said. "My name is Jessie."

Authors Note: THE END! Don't worry! I will be updating as soon as I can. :3 Austin and Ally are soon to come! Then they will all come together! Yay! Bye!


End file.
